The Final Chapter
by Jedi Lord -Author
Summary: Tyson reflects on what made him a World Champion in the first place.


_Sometimes...there is a need for understanding..._

_Sometimes...there is a need for someone to be with you, even at the worst of times..._

_Sometimes...there doesn't have to be a reason or reasons behind someone or somethings actions..._

_Sometimes...there isn't need for an explanation..._

Tyson Granger walked past his now passed away grandfather's dojo, remembering all of the fun times that he and the BBA Revolution had there.

He smiled as he watched some kids play nearby on some swings, "Kinda reminds me of when I was little" He whispered as the wind blew past his face, lifting up his hair.

Without Boris to control what was left of the now-destroyed BEGA organization, Brooklyn, Ming-Ming, and the rest of the BEGA bladers had decided to take a much needed vacation.

Tyson walked inside of the dojo and took a look around, the place itself needed more work done to it. There was a huge hole in the roof from when Tyson had fallen through it, while trying to convince Kai that he didn't take Dranzer that one time.

Most of the dojo was covered in spiders webs, but that didn't stop Tyson from walking through them into the dojo. Most of the spiders decided to crawl up Tyson but he paid them no attention.

S_ometimes...life is just what you make of it..._

_Sometimes...friendship really does make a difference, like it or not..._

_Sometimes...old enemies can still have fun together, regardless of what tore them apart in the first place..._

Tyson kneeled down and picked up his Dragoon Metal Storm beyblade from the centre of the dojo's wooden floorboards, the memories of the battle with Brooklyn came flooding back to him and he smiled.

Who can forget the mighty Saint Shields, without which Tyson wouldn't have become half the beyblader he was, standing in the dojo were he was brought up and where he had first met Dragoon for the first time.

Tyson turned around and began to walk out of the dojo, the rays of sunlight filled the old dojo up.

The Majestics were a tough match to, Tyson nodded to himself as he remembered Oliver's words, "Being able to call out your Bit Beast's attack is good, but if you can't control your bit beast then your not going anywhere"

How true that was, because the first time Tyson fought Kane and Cyber Dragoon of Team Psykick he needed 100 of Dragoon's power.

Tyson looked up and started to notice the outline of Daichi waiting for him at the front of the dojo, he chuckled to himself as he remembered the first time he had met Daichi, always wanting to battle him and so on... he never thought that he would quit... but Daichi had come a long way since when he first met Tyson.

All the memories of all of his battles, all of his accomplishments and losses, came flooding back to the World Champion Beyblader.

"Hey Tyson! Hurry up or we'll be late!" Daichi's voice echoed through the courtyard of the dojo, as Tyson sighed to himself, "Some things never change...do they Daichi?"

Daichi blinked and narrowed his eyes at Tyson, sure he had heard something, "What was that?"

Tyson chuckled and began to race toward Daichi, "Nothing Partner!"

Tyson... the World Champion Beyblader had come so far and learnt so much, 3 times World Champion with the 4th World Championship coming up.

"So Tyson" Tyson and Daichi were now walking side by side, headed for the seaside.

"Yeah?" Tyson looked over to Daichi who was deep in thought, "I was just thinking... do you think the others are gonna want a crack at us?"

Tyson then laughed much to the surprise of Daichi who blinked, "Wh-What's so funny Tyson?" Daichi asked.

Tyson was now in his own world, thinking about the many times Kai had tried to face him and even when he had took a crack at him to become World Champion.

"Tyson?" Daichi questioned again, only then Tyson blinked and came out of his own world.

"I dunno Daichi... they probably will" Tyson smiled and then Daichi smiled, "Well, They'll have to go through us in order to get the title... and I don't mean to brag Tyson, but I don't think they'll get past us in our lifetime"

Tyson nodded and carried on walking next to Daichi.

_Sometimes...There is a time to let go..._


End file.
